


Music: With a Heart of Scars

by SRL541



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Child Abuse, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRL541/pseuds/SRL541
Summary: Soundtrack for DawnsEternalLight's ficWith a Heart of Scarsfor theBatfam Big Bang.
Kudos: 1





	Music: With a Heart of Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawnsEternalLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With a Heart of Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867428) by [DawnsEternalLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight). 



> There are five pieces in the full embedded soundtrack below, and they are accompanied by excerpts of the fic (or will be updated later with an excerpt).
> 
> For a couple of the scenes (#1 and #2), I matched certain parts of the music to certain paragraphs. These timestamps for the music are denoted with square brackets in the excerpts: [], in the form of [minutes:seconds]. Some of these scenes have yet to be posted in the fic and are here as a sneak peek! ;)
> 
> Matina is an amazing writer, and I just really felt things when I was reading her draft. In one case, I hadn’t been planning on one of the pieces I made due to time constraints, but it was just there when I was reading and feeling the scene — the writing was so nice. There’s a lot in store, so again please check her fic out! 
> 
> Also, don't miss out on the wonderful art from the rest of the artists who worked on this fic, as well as everyone who participated in the [Batfam Big Bang](https://batfam-big-bang.tumblr.com/)!

TITLE CARD

··

SOUNDTRACK

1 · PICKING UP THE PIECES – WILL I EVER BE WHOLE AGAIN? · ([link](https://soundcloud.com/scarletmotifs/picking-up-the-pieces-will-i/s-9Mz28EKBD0q))

[0:00] Dick fumbled for a pillow, and pressed it to his face, sobbing into it and trying to just breathe, but everything hurt. It hurt so much he collapsed in on himself on the bed, curling around the pillow, like it could miraculously stop this. Stop the pain bleeding from his eyes and chest. Stop the empty gnawing hole where Bruce had been. Stop the fact that Dick was going to have to pull himself together and keep going.

He didn’t pull himself together for a long while.

. . .

[0:20] Every time he thought maybe he’d cried himself out, something started the flood again. He sat up, and caught his face in the mirror again, blotched and red, and started crying over the fact that it would make Bruce frown. Then it was the bed itself, the one B used to tuck him into every night. And then it was nonsensical things, a deep yearning, the ache that didn’t seem to stop even though he was sure he’d cried it out by now.

At some point the tears did stop, but Dick didn’t move. He’d wrapped himself so tightly around the pillow, just his toes tucked under a blanket tossed over the comforter. It felt like if he did move he might crack apart, or break the sudden stillness that had come over him.

[0:43] His door eased open, and someone walked in. Dick’s back was to them, but he always knew Alfred by the man’s footsteps. Alfred, unlike the rest of the household, rarely took silent steps. He announced his presence in his confident, but still quiet tread.

· _(Excerpt from[Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867428/chapters/65554252#))_ ·

2 · WITH A HEART OF SCARS (MAIN THEME) · ([link](https://soundcloud.com/scarletmotifs/with-a-heart-of-scars-main/s-bLQLnisZs1Y))

[0:00] He realized with a start that he was not ready to return to Mother. Even without Father here, there were whisps of him everywhere. Ghosts of history clinging to the walls and people that inhabited his house. And it was all Damian had left to know him by.   
  
But he did not belong here, no one wanted him here, and Mother was coming. No matter what his desires were, she would retrieve him and that would be it. There was nothing for Damian to picture when he looked ahead.  
  
. . .  
  
[0:20] “Damian, wait,” Grayson called.  
  
When Damian did not stop the sound of footsteps hurried to catch up with him. Grayson pushed ahead, and stopped in front of him, his expression pleading.  
  
“You didn’t let me tell you what my expectations were.”  
  
Damian stopped, crossing his arms, his gaze anywhere but on the man before him.  
  
“See, I figured you would stay. I assumed it, like it was written in stone, and I’m sorry if that was a wrong assumption. If you want to go home with your mom that’s fine, but I need you to know you have a place here, you’re family.”  
  
“Tt.”  
  
“You are, even if you won’t admit it yet.” His tone was firm, then softer, “You’re my little brother, and you have every right to stay here. If you want to.”  
  
. . .  
  
[0:52] He raised his chin and gave him a defiant look. “Or is this some plot to keep me from my mother? To ruin her plans?”  
  
. . .  
  
“And what of my mother?”  
  
The man considered this question. “Do you want to stay? Learn from us, and give us a chance to be your family?”  
  
Those were different questions, and yet Grayson had made them sound like the same thing.  
  
“I want to learn,” he said. “No matter how long that takes.”  
  
[1:09] “Then you stay as long as you want to.”  
  
· _(Excerpt from Chapter 3)_ ·

3 · SUSPICIOUS SIGHTINGS IN THE NIGHT · ([link](https://soundcloud.com/scarletmotifs/suspicious-sightings-in-the/s-w6HtveUg6Hb))

“Grayson, there is something strange that Batman needs to check out.” Damian said, getting his attention.  
  
His voice sounded odd, a bit confused, perhaps about whatever this ‘strange’ thing was. It was early in the night, only ten o’clock and in Dick’s opinion things didn’t really start getting weird until Midnight. It was strange to have an actual incident right now. Still, weirder things had happened. Like that time Nygma had lit up a giant question mark on top of one of the colleges for no reason but to terrify students before finals week. 

“What’s up?”

“There are a number of reports of people not returning home tonight. People who left hours ago and were apparently supposed to return rather quickly.”   
  
. . .  
  
He abandoned his quest to search the back, and started hauling unconscious thugs out the front door. He’d gotten the last one out and was doing one final check for any remaining people when the world around him exploded and the ceiling started to fall.   
  
· _(Excerpt from Chapter 10)_ ·  


  
  
4 · AULD LANG SYNE – CRIMINAL ART · ([link](https://soundcloud.com/scarletmotifs/auld-lang-syne-criminal-art/s-JlFSJlQZ3IV)) 

“What? Who?”  
  
“Auld Lang Syne.” Robin said, stepping up to stand next to Dick, his arms crossed, “Are you the artist behind the series of strange exhibits that have plagued Gotham for the last month or so?”  
  
The man turned from looking frightened to irritated, and actually pointed one of his hands towards Robin, “Plagued? We have been bringing beauty to Gotham. Helping her citizens learn how to truly experience art in its most wonderful form.”  
  
“By forcing a bunch of people to play old games, and damaging buildings?” Dick asked.  
  
“The incident last week was an accident. And that particular group of patrons simply did not understand what we were trying to achieve.”  
  
Damian stamped his foot, “What you did was dangerous, that is not how art should be viewed.”  
  
The man scoffed, “Art is dangerous. Beauty is danger. Life is danger. One cannot truly exist or understand art without feeling the thrill of fear in their chests, or the rush of uncertainty that comes with seeing something that may turn on you.”  
  
· _(Excerpt from Chapter 20)_ ·  
  
  


5 · TOGETHER, WE HOLD ON AND MEND · ([link](https://soundcloud.com/scarletmotifs/together-we-hold-on-and-mend/s-mDbGDPrdgBs)) 

  
_Coming soon_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!
> 
> Also, another big thanks to the mods for running this event! I’ve really enjoyed participating.
> 
> I will be adding the last scene excerpt later. <3


End file.
